Foods and Beverages
, gobbling cookies.]] The Foods and Beverages (食べ物 tabemono?) that are found and covered within various series is the same as or similar to food found in real life, though Remnant has its own brand names. There are a number of foods that are significant to the characters. Also mentioned here are brand name foods. Food This part of the article covers the different foods found. Animals and Other Meats Fish * Titanic Tuna (South Blue and Loguetown) * Fighting Fish (Dressrosa) * Tuna - During "The Stray", upon learning of her Faunus nature, Ruby mentions that Blake "does like tuna a lot." * Swordfish - During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Weiss uses a swordfish as a weapon. * Unknown type - In "Round One", Blake receives a bowl of ramen with whole fish on top. * Various - In "Menagerie", multiple kiosks in the marketplace have different kinds of fish for sale. Mammal * Sausage - During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Blake uses a string of sausages as a weapon. * Burger - In "Search and Destroy", "Fall" and "PvP", shots of Mountain Glenn show an abandoned hamburger restaurant, which Miles Luna calls "Hamburger", though considering the fallen W and the W logo, it may actually be called Whamburger. * Ham - In "The Four Maidens", ham is served on the table. Meat Meat (肉, Niku), in its broadest definition, is animal tissue that are used as food. It is Monkey D. Luffy's favourite food but even more than that when Luffy is either tired or exhausted, he is able to consume meat in order to promote faster regeneration to recover from exhaustion, etc and due to his rubber metabolism, he is able to recover from even the largest of meals. In no time, he will be full of energy and ready to fight. Animals that have been seen used as a source of meat in the series include: * Neptunians * Various dinosaurs (Little Garden) * Wild Boars (Amazon Lily) * Dragons (Punk Hazard) * Armoured Stonefish (Hot-Hot Sea) Gallery Poultry Chicken nuggets In "Jaunedice", Jaune has a plate of Beowolf-shaped chicken nuggets. Later, in "Painting the Town...", Neptune is eating Beowolf-shaped chicken nuggets at A Simple Wok. =Gallery = Turkey During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Yang uses a pair of roasted turkeys as impromptu weapons. In "Search and Destroy", Ruby is seen playing with Zwei, using an entire turkey. =Gallery = Sky Seafood Sky Seafood is the Skypieans' favorite type of food. Luffy ate it and loved it. Gallery Fruits and Vegetables Apples Apples (林檎, Ringo) have appeared several times in the series. Notably, Doc Q handed them out at random in Mock Town, having laced some of them with explosives as a "test" of luck for anyone who accepted them. Luffy took one and immediately devoured it, but fortunately, his apple was not a rigged one. Apples are also Eneru's favorite food, and he could be often seen eating them. An apple also served as the "host" for the Sala-Sala Fruit, Model: Axolotl, after the Devil fruit's previous user, Smiley, had perished. Gallery Conache Conache (コナッシュ, Konasshu) are a type of fruit that can be found in Skypiea. They are square, blue-green in color, and it cannot be eaten. Only the juice is consumed. Gallery Curséd Fruits :Main article: Curséd Fruits Curséd Fruits (呪い実, Noroi Mi) is a mystical fruit that is said to be enchanted by the sea devils themselves. They are very rare and can sell for over 100,000,000 Berries each. They are collectively said to taste unimaginably disgusting, but eating it can grant a special power at the cost of becoming paralyzed in deep standing water. Due to the tremendous potential of Curséd Fruits, scientists Vegapunk and Caesar Clown manufactured Artificial Curséd Fruits, with limited success rates and noted risks. Among the many, there are several Curséd Fruits that allow the manipulation and generation of foods: the Cook-Cook Fruit in particular, is specialized in turning inorganic material into food, which, while nourishing, does not have a good taste. Gallery Grapes Grapes (グレープ, Gurēpu) are small, purplish berries that usually come in clusters. They are Sugar's favorite food and she often eats them by sticking her fingers into the grapes, as such, she is almost always seen carrying a bowl filled with grapes. Aware of this fact, the Tontatta Tribe tried to trick her into eating their Tatababasco, which they made sure to look like grape, in order to make her faint, but Sugar was able to defend herself and identify the Tatababasco by smell, thinking it was Poison. Sugar also tried to turn Luffy and Law into toys by offering them grapes as distraction, but was knocked down by Usopp from afar before it could happen. Gallery Other Compote Charlotte was shown wearing a fruit bowl as a hat, consisting of several fruits such as strawberries and bananas slices. Gallery Pumpkins Pumpkins (かぼちゃ, Kabocha) are a plump, orange fruit. While pumpkins are grown on the Blue Sea, they can also be found in Skypiea. Before Montblanc Noland, there were no pumpkins in Skypiea, but in 1122 Noland visited Jaya and brought pumpkins to the Shandia Tribe. When the Knock Up Stream sent the part of Jaya which later became the Upper Yard to Skypiea, the Skypieans drove the Shandia tribes away from their homeland and found pumpkins there and started growing them themselves. Four hundred years later pumpkins became a popular food in Skypiea. Gunfall loves them, owns a pumpkin patch, and would always say that he loves the smell of pumpkins. Gallery Tangerines THe Tangerines, or rather just "Mikan" (蜜柑, Mikan) (sometimes oranges) as the fruit is called in Japanese), is fruit that Bell-mère grows. She has a tangerine grove in her yard. Bell-mère was fascinated by cooking with tangerines and before her death, she was cooking a tangerine sauce to go with duck and rice. After Bell-mère died, it became Nami's memento of Bell-mère. When Nami went on a voyage with Luffy, she took the tangerine trees with her. Tangerines are often used as a symbol for Nami. Her tattoo is a combination of a tangerine and a pinwheel, in the 7th movie she wears a collar band with a tangerine and in Movie 10 she leaves an envelope sealed by a tangerine emblem. Gallery Tangerine Trees When Nami departed her village, she brought with her three tangerine trees onto the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, first on the Merry Go then later on the Sunny Thousand. They provide the crew with Vitamin C as well as some decor for the ship. Nami does not want anyone eating the Tangerines from the tree, aside from Nami taking care of them, Sanji also protects these three trees from those who might otherwise harm them or steal the fruit, like Luffy. During Water 7 Arc, when the crew abandoned the ship, Nami took the trees and moved them to the hotel storage house. After the Enies Lobby Raid, Nami thought all of the crew's belongings and her tangerine trees were washed away by the Aqua Laguna, going into a deep depression as a result. In reality, the locals seized them (and the rest of the Straw Hats' belongings) and kept them for themselves, on the belief that they were responsible for the assassination attempt against Iceberg, but when they learn the truth, they returned the belongings, including the tangerine trees, and Nami happily hugged them. Together with Robin's flower garden, the chimney for the kitchen below, and the office branch for Usopp's Factory they now reside in a little area on top of the kitchen and dining hall of the Thousand Sunny that mimics the area on top of the Merry Go. =Gallery = Vegetables * Cabbage - Peter Port describes his grandfather as "smelling of cabbages". * Potatoes - In "Jaunedice", Jaune has mashed potatoes on his plate. Some marketplace kiosks in "Menagerie" have red potatoes for sale. * Lettuce - Salads are seen in the Beacon cafeteria in "Jaunedice" and "Best Day Ever". * Leeks - During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Ren uses a pair of leeks as weapons. * Cucumbers - Cucumbers are visible on the table that Ren takes a pair of leeks from during the "Best Day Ever" food fight. * Mushrooms - In "Search and Destroy", Ruby, Blake and Yang have a brief conversation where they mention truffles. * Brussels sprouts - In "Search and Destroy", Ruby, Blake and Yang have a brief conversation where they mention Brussels sprouts. * Carrots - In "The Four Maidens", carrots can be seen in the hermit's garden and on the table. In "Menagerie", carrots are seen for sale in some of the marketplace kiosks. * Green onions - In "Menagerie", some of the marketplace kiosks have green onions for sale. Gallery Grains * Pancake - Early in "The First Step", Nora slurps down a stack of pancakes. She appears to be partial to this food, as she is regularly seen eating or heard talking about pancakes. Pancakes also make an appearance in Tales of RWBY Chibi. * Cereal - During "The First Step", Weiss establishes Pyrrha's fame by mentioning Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Cereal. * Bread - During the food fight in "Best Day Ever", Pyrrha and Blake wield baguettes as weapons. Croissants are seen in "Lessons Learned" and "End of the Beginning". In "Kuroyuri", An Ren is seen carrying a basket of different types of bread, and young Ren stares into a bakery that has loaves of bread made to look like cats. * Noodles - In "Painting the Town...", Sun and Neptune eat at A Simple Wok noodle house. In "Round One", teams RWBY and JNPR are seen enjoying large bowls of ramen. * Waffle - In "Breach", Jaune Arc mentions waffles in his sleep. * Crepe - In "Remembrance", Whitley Schnee mentions Klein Sieben making crepes for breakfast. Other Food * Sap - The red sap from the Forever Fall Forest seems to be edible, though some people might be allergic to it. * Syrup - In "Forever Fall, Pt.2", Pyrrha mentions that Nora drank the syrup for their pancake dinner. * Sandwich - Sandwiches are seen in the Beacon cafeteria in "Jaunedice" and "Best Day Ever". * Condiments - During the food fight, among the many food items seen are bottles of ketchup and mustard. * Pet food - Zwei's dog food cans, seen in "Field Trip", are named "Gentleman's Best Friend Dog Food". * Peanut butter - In "Geist Buster", the 26th episode of RWBY Chibi, peanut butter is used by Sun for Zwei to clean his detective badge. Gallery Sweets and Snacks * Cookie - During the episode "Ruby Rose", Ozpin sets a plate of cookies before the titular girl, which she, though hesitant at first, quickly gobbles down during the interrogation. Later, she is seen to treat this as a full meal during "Jaunedice". In "Burning the Candle", Yang mentions Summer Rose baking cookies. In "Ruby Makes Cookies", the 1st episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi, Ruby attempts to make cookies. * Pie - Nora Valkyrie throws a whole cream pie at Weiss' face "Best Day Ever", prompting the food fight seen in that episode. In "The Four Maidens", a pie was served on the table at the end of the tale. * Popcorn - In "Round One", Mercury Black is eating popcorn. Ozpin mentions popcorn in "It's Brawl in the Family", and large containers of popcorn are seen throughout Volume 3 on posters, held by background characters in the colosseum's stands and held by Ren in "Destiny". * Marshmallow - In "Fighting Game", the 4th episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi, marshmallows are roasted on Yang's fiery aura. * Chips - "Nurse Ruby", the 11th episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi, Jaune uses an empty Tater Chips brand potato chip bag for his ASMR video. He states that the chips were salt and vinegar flavor. Potato chips are then mentioned in "Episode 23" of Tales of RWBY Chibi during Team JNPR's dance lesson. * Cake - In "Magnetic Personality", the 8th episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi, Nora swallows an entire cake. In "Kuroyuri", Ren gazes into the window of a bakery that has whole cakes, chocolate cupcakes and slices of lemon cake on display. * Frozen yogurt - In "Evil Genius", the 12th episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi Season 2, Roman and Neo go out for frozen yogurt. Biscuits Biscuits (ビスケット, Bisuketto) are baked, dough-based snacks. They tend to be hard and flat. The Bis-Bis Fruit is a specific Curséd Fruit that allows its user to summon and manipulate biscuits at will. It was eaten by Cracker Charlotte, Lingling's 10th eldest son and one of her Three Sweet Commanders. Having full mastery of his Devil Fruit ability, Cracker is able to mold his biscuits into powerful warrior puppets. Gallery Candy Candy (キャンディー, Kyandī) is a general name given to confections that mostly feature sugar. Caesar Clown used candy laced with a powerful stimulant drug called NHC10 which he used to addict the children he kidnapped, ensuring that they would always return to him in case of escape or else suffer from withdrawal. Lingling Charlotte, also known as Big Mom, is said to be obsessed with candy and has made a deal with Merman Island; a monthly payment in candy to have the entire island under her protection. The candy produced in the Candy Factory of Fishman Island is of a very high quality as noted by both Luffy and Big Mom herself. The Lick-Lick Fruit is a specific Curséd Fruit that allows its user to turn other people into candy by touch. It was eaten by Charlotte Linlin's eldest son, Perospero Charlotte, who also happens to be a skilled craftsman of candy-based architecture. Non-canonically, Gasparde ate the Candy-Candy Fruit, a Logia-class Curséd Fruit that allows him to transform into candy syrup that he can harden at will, creating spiked weapons from his body and to trap his opponents with its sticky properties. In "Ren Plays Tag", the 9th episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi, peppermint candies are seen during Ren's training. Gallery Cherry Pies Cherry Pies are baked desserts that contain cherry fillings. They appear to be Teech's favorite food as he has been seen eating cherry pies since his time as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and still does even after entering the New World Region. A specific bar in Mock Town serves those and Teach appears to really like those as well. Luffy, however, thought they were awful and considers them his least favorite food. Gallery Chocolate Chocolate (チョコレート, Chokorēto) refers to certain food products prepared from cacao seeds. Cacao Island, one of the islands that compose Totto Land, contains "Chocolat Town", which consists of buildings that are mostly made of chocolate. It is legal to eat them except for the roofs. It is considered a crime to eat the roofs except for when dismantlers are hired to eat the entire building before the material expires. The island also seem to have chocolate variants of foods such as burgers, pasta and fried chicken. Charlotte Pudding's skills in chocolate baking is self-acclaimed to be even more skillful than Streusen's. Gallery Cotton Candy Cotton Candy is a confection made of spun sugar rolled up on sticks. It is one of Chopper's favorite foods and the source of his Epithet "Cotton Candy Lover". Cotton candy is served in places such as Long Ring Long Land (at the Davy Back Fight) and Sabaody Archipelago. In "Destiny", Jaune Arc gives Pyrrha Nikos cotton candy on a stick. Gallery Cream Charlotte Opera has the ability to create and control Cream (クリーム, Kurīmu). By increasing the "sweetness" of this cream, it can burn his opponents. Gallery Croquembouche Croquembouche (クロカンブッシュ, Kurokanbusshu) are pastry balls piled into a cone. During Lingling's sixth birthday, the residents of Sheep's House made her a large bundle of croquembouche as a birthday cake. She ate so voraciously that she did not notice she was eating the chairs and table as well until she was done, at which point the other residents were all gone. A group of croquembouche homies stayed at Sweet City on Whole Cake Island temporarily. Right as they were leaving, Big Mam developed a craving for them and went on a rampage. Jimbei took the croquembouche tourists and fed them to Big Mom, satiating her. The croquembouche were originally unwilling to be eaten, but they happily accepted their fate when Big Mom called them delicious. Gallery Doughnuts Doughnuts are ring-shaped, deep-fried dough snacks. Garp D. Monkey seems to like doughnuts as he can be seen eating them or rice crackers often. In the anime, he claims to have eaten 842 doughnuts without taking a break, beating a world record. Gallery Rumble Ball Candy :Main article: Rumble Ball Rumble Ball Candy (ランブルボールキャンディ, Ranburu Bōru Kyandi) is a type of candy that resembles a Rumble Ball that Chopper gets the urge to eat when transforming. It was revealed in SBS Volume 66 when Oda was asked why Chopper ate a Rumble Ball despite claiming not to need it outside of using Monster Point. Gallery Ice Cream Ice Cream (アイスクリーム, Aisu Kurīmu) refers to a sweetened frozen dessert. Yu, a little girl from Roguetown, accidentally spilled some ice cream from her cone on Chaser's uniform, but Smoker didn't mind and gave her some money so she could buy another cone. In "The One with a Laugh Track", the 24th episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan advertise a tub of Neapolitan flavor ice cream Gallery Semla Semla (セムラ, Semura) is a type of sweet roll from Scandinavian countries. It is a cream filled bread, with icing sugar on top. Semla is traditionally eaten on Elbaf before the Winter Solstice Festival to sustain the body during the fasting. Lingling Charlotte considered its flavor to be pure-bliss, and gluttonously ate more than everybody else. It eventually caused her to go on a rampage for more. Gallery Wedding Cake A wedding cake (ウェディングケーキ, Uedingu Kēki) was made by Streusen to celebrate the wedding between Pudding Charlotte and Sanji Vinsmoke. The cake was gigantic, with the wedding altar placed onto the upper deck, and when it collapsed from Luffy's attack, guests had to run to avoid the debris. The wedding cake was created from many mythical ingredients captured by the Big Mam Pirates, and took Streusen days to make. The sweet theme of the cake is "the delicious cake that is filled with Mama's fantasies that she didn't get to eat", which, by Pudding's claim, is a chocolate chiffon cake that she intends to remake with the forced assistant of Chiffon Charlotte. Gallery Beverages This part of the article covers the different beverages found. Alcohol Alcohol (酒, Saké) are types of beverages that can impair the drinker. It should be noted that the word "sake" is used often in the One Piece series to refer to alcohol in general due to that being how the Japanese language works. However, as English has adopted "sake" into its lexicon to refer to nihonshu, it is actually a mistranslation to refer to all alcohol in the series as "sake", because in English, "sake" refers exclusively to "nihonshu", while often it is another form of alcohol being discussed. In the series, rum and other alcoholic beverages are prevalent throughout the series. In the real world, water was impossible to take on long journeys as improperly stored water goes stale within days and leads to water poisoning and other diseases. Alcoholic drinks were seen as a cheap alternative as they did not turn stale like water and can last for much longer (in many cases years) as well as a cheap leisure pursuit and social drink. Oda himself continued this tradition with his own story and even provided explanation for why certain drinks were linked to pirates in one SBS. One of the more prominent cases is the song Binks' Sake which is a typical pirate song about delivering alcohol. The first reference to drinking alcohol came from Shanks and Higuma's incident at Partys Bar in Luffy's hometown. In "Welcome to Beacon," James Ironwood is seen pouring something from a flask, presumably alcoholic, in his mug of coffee. Qrow Branwen is sometimes seen drinking alcohol, including during his introduction in "New Challengers...". In "Kuroyuri", a young Lie Ren attempts to buy a bottle of sake for his father. Gallery Rum Rum (ラム, Ramu) is a strong alcoholic drink that has been historically linked with pirates and sailors. It is distilled from sugar cane and thus was abundant in the heavily pirated Caribbean. Rum in particular was one of the cheapest alcoholic drinks for purchase and was bought by the barrel. Rum was also the official drink of the British Navy; this was originally brandy, but was later changed to rum simply because it was cheaper. Usopp threw a bottle of rum at Choo and shattered it with a pachinko shot, and then launched an incendiary bullet to set the merman ablaze. Rayleigh Silvers always carries a flask of rum with him, and drinks often from it, whether when he was in slave captivity or watching Whitebeard die onscreen. Gallery Ithürzburger Stein The Ithürzburger Stein (イテュルツブルガー・シュタイン, Ithurutsuburugā Shutain) is a wine produced on Micqueot which apparently has a sour and dry taste. Gallery Nihonshu (Sake) Nihonshu (日本酒, Nihonshu is a particular type of traditional Japanese wine brewed from rice. However, English lexicon has, over time, adopted the Japanese word sake to refer exclusively to "nihonshu". Nihonshu is easily distinguished from other types of alcohol by the traditional white bottle and traditional method of drinking it, sipping it from small dishes, rather than from mugs, bottles, or cups. Sake is seen being imbibed at several points during the series, but is rarely named as such. The first time it is definitively seen being drunk is during Shanks time in Partys Bar. It should also be as well noted that Gaimon's home-made alcohol which he and Buggy shared during Buggy's mini-story arc appears to be "sake" as they drink it from dish-shaped holders rather than full-on cups. The last drink that both Whitebeard and Roger had with each other was sake. Shot Vasco carries a calabash gourd of sake with him at all times, earning him the nickname "Heavy Drinker". Shanks, who has traveled the world, thinks his hometown in West Blue Region makes the best "sake" in the world. Sake was also used as a ceremonial part of Pirate Alliance by the representative of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet when they offer their loyalty to Luffy, and by Jimbei when he left the Big Mam Pirates. Gallery Jerez Jerez is Z's favorite type of alcohol. Kuzan gave him a bottle of it, which Zephyr later drank just before his final fight with Luffy. It is sold in 0.75L bottles and produced in Sherry. This is a pun on sherry (known as Jerez in Spain), a wine produced in the city of Jerez de la Frontera in Spain. Déesse Déesse is a brand of alcohol, apparently red wine. When a 25-years old Doflamingo Don Quixote woke up from a nightmare of being lynched by a mob during his 8-years old childhood, he gulped down a bottle's worth sloppily to cool his head, dripping some on his chin, and then tossed the bottle and what little remained in it to the ground before picking up a ringing Transponder Snail. "Déesse" is the French word for "Goddess". Gallery Monkey Wine Monkey Wine is a famous drink originating from Zou. It is made from fruits collected in the forests of the island. Monjii served this to Zolo. Gallery Cola Cola (コーラ, Kōra) is a type of beverage, presumably identical to real life cola, which is a sweet carbonated drink, usually with caramel coloring and containing caffeine. People usually drink cola while watching special events or something along those lines. Saji, for example, was complaining about the price of cola during the final event of the Davy Back Fight. Cola is also an essential source of energy for the Straw Hat crew member, Franky. As a cyborg model "BF-36", Franky is able to store cola in a mini-fridge he has where his stomach would normally be, and he can store up to three bottles (6 liters) of cola. Depending on the amount of cola he has stored, his attacks can be a lot more powerful, and they are weaker when he has less cola; it is unknown if his new model "BF-37" is the same, though he still uses cola as power. The Straw Hats' ship, the Sunny Thousand, also uses cola for attacks and extreme maneuvers. Gallery Coffee Coffee is a brewed drink made from coffee beans. It's commonly served hot. Robin Nico is often seen drinking coffee. She also favors food that goes well with coffee. Coffee played a role during Trace's Great Blackbeard Search, where the Navy from the G-2 Navy Base commanded by Vice-Admiral Komille where having problems drinking their coffee, which they considered too bitter. This problem was solved after Trace D. Portgaz delivered a letter from Moda, a milk-maiden and daughter of the base's chefs, to Komille, which allowed the base to get a steady supply of milk in order to put it on their coffee, making it taste much better. Bartholomew Oobleck enjoys coffee from his thermos, mugs, glasses and disposable cups. In "Destiny", Weiss suggests going out for coffee. A bag of coffee beans is seen in "A Slip Through Time and Space", the 23rd episode of Tales of RWBY Chibi. Gallery Hot chocolate Professor Ozpin enjoys drinking hot chocolate. Gallery Juice Juice is a general name given for non-alchoholic drinks extracted from fruits and vegetables. In the very first chapter of the series, Rex D. Monkey offered Luffy a glass of juice at Partys Bar. Juice is also abundant in Totto Land, where several islands have rivers made of varying flavors of juice. Gallery Pumpkin Juice Pumpkin Juice is juice extracted from pumpkins. Gunfall is very fond of pumpkin juice and is known for serving it to guests on his house. It is also served on the Pumpkin Cafe. Gallery Vegetable Juice Vegetable Juice is juice extracted from various vegetables. Franky consumed this by accident during his fight with Fukurou at Enies Lobby, causing him to feel healthy, but not actually powering him up. Gallery Melon Juice Melon Juice is juice extracted from melons. The Seducing Woods have a river made of this kind of juice, where a crocodile homie lives. Apple Juice Apple Juice is juice extracted from apples. The Seducing Woods from Whole Cake Island appear to have a waterfall consisting of apple juice, which Pound constantly craves for. Gallery Other Juices Using her Curséd Fruit abilities, Smoothie Charlotte is able to make any sort of juice consider her target. So far, she was shown making juices from Renaissance, lava from Mauri Island, a maiden that stabbed a 100 men, and a giraffe that cries strangely. Gallery Milk Milk is liquid extracted from mammals such as cows. It can be served as a drink or as an ingredient for other dairy products such as cheese. Brook is able to seemingly heal his damaged skeleton body by drinking milk under the justification that it is good for the bones, although Usopp pointed out the flaw in that logic. Ruby mentions during "The First Step" that she doesn't need friends to help her grow because she "drinks milk". In "Best Day Ever", she squeezes a carton of milk of the brand "Udder Satisfaction". Gallery Non-alcoholic cocktail Yang Xiao Long orders a Strawberry Sunrise in the "Yellow" Trailer. In the official manga, Yang orders non-alcoholic Strawberry Sunrises for herself and Ruby. Gallery Soda Three brands of soda are debuted during the food fight: "Dr. Piper", "Ol' King Cold" and "People Like Grapes" Soda. Gallery Tea Tea is an aromatic beverage usually made from hot water and tea plant. It is Brook's beverage of choice, as he is often seen holding a small cup of tea. Tamago also drinks tea from a cup that doubles as part of his hat. Lingling Charlotte has often thrown tea parties. In "Black and White", Blake Belladonna is drinking what appears to be tea outside the cafe. She later mentions tea in "Destiny". Both Sun Wukong and the Belladonna family are been seen drinking some homemade tea in "Menagerie". Gallery Water Water (水, Mizu) is a transparent, odorless, tasteless liquid. It's a vital substance to all forms of life. During the Alabasta Arc, the water was the main driving force of the conflict between the Alabastan King Nebra Nefeltari and the Rebel Army led by Kohza due to the lack of rain caused by the use of Boogie Powder, an illegal substance that forces artificial rain to happen in a certain location in detriment of natural ones happening on neighboring places. It was later revealed that this scheme was all orchestrated by the then Warlord Crocodile, who not only started an entire conflict that he could exploit to achieve his goals, but also managed to prevent water, which is the main weakness of his Sand-Sand Fruit, from being used against himself. Luffy, however, would be able to use water against him in their second encounter. Gallery Mineral Water Mineral water is natural spring water, usually with additional compounds mixed in depending on where it is sourced from. It is commonly sold bottled, and drunk for health benefits. South Aso mineral water was served to Sanji as a child during his imprisonment. Gallery History Past Synopsis References Site navigation See also * Chefs * Bars, Restaurants, and Cafes * Rumble Balls * Energy Steroids External links * Foods and Beverages One Piece Encyclopedia * Foods and Beverages RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * The soda, Ol' King Cold, has the Schnee Dust Company logo. ** Ol' King Cold is a reference to the nursery rhyme "Old King Cole". * The "People Like Grapes" soda brand is a reference to the humorous statement by Gavin Free. * Weiss having an apple in front of her in "Jaunedice" is most likely a reference to "Snow White", Weiss' character allusion. * "Dr. Piper" is the Tales of RWBY equivalent of the popular "Dr. Pepper" soda, while possibly also being a reference to the story of The Pied Piper. * The logo of the hamburger restaurant in Mountain Glenn appears to be a big "W". This might be a reference to the "M" logo belonging to McDonald's or the "W" logo belonging to Whataburger. Category:Lists